The field of the present disclosure relates generally to a system for use in calibrating a tool, more specifically, to a tool calibration device for calibrating a crow foot wrench and a tool.
At least some known vehicles, such as automobiles, require specific tooling to perform assembly and maintenance. Such tooling includes a crow foot wrench coupled to the head of a powered tool. In at least some circumstances, the crow foot wrench needs to be attached to the tool head in a predetermined orientation in order to perform tightening or fastening operations for vehicle assembly. An improperly aligned wrench may be responsible for leaking pipes or hoses and may result in a shortened service lifetime of the tool.
In at least some circumstances, a technician may visually inspect the workpiece and estimate the correct angle in which to set the crow foot wrench with respect to the tool in order to complete the required service. However, if the crow foot wrench is not correctly oriented with respect to the tool head, much of the torque applied by the tool may be directed to a surface or component different than that intended, which may result in unacceptable tightening or fastening or a shortened service lifetime of the tool. As such, improper alignment of the crow foot wrench with the tool head may result in undesired increased parts costs, labor costs, and service time.